Hora de un nuevo alumno
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: Asano quiere conocer los secretos que guarda la Clase 3-E y ha de pasar un mes como un alumno más a cargo de Koro sensei. El precio por su curiosidad puede que sea más alto de lo que esperaba, sobre todo cuando se enfrenta a sentimientos desconocidos hacia Nagisa, su rivalidad con Karma puede que no sea puramente académica. El romance y el asesinato son complicados.
1. Mucho gusto Asano-kun, mi nombre es Koro

Hola a todos, de antemano les agradezco que le den una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic. La serie Ansatsu Kyoushitsu es de mis favoritas, me encantó desde el primer capítulo y conforme fui viendo la serie igual leí el manga. Mis personajes favoritos son Koro-sensei, Karma, Karasuma y Nagisa. Ahora me ha venido la inspiración para escribir esta historia.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Primero que nada quisiera decirles que este fic no es un plagio de otros fics, se bien que ya se han hecho historias sobre la llegada de Asano-kun a la clase 3-E, esta es solo una versión que he creado.

Luego, los eventos que abarcan este fic son hasta el festival cultural, por lo que **(Alerta de Spoiler)** lo que tiene que ver sobre el pasado de Kayano, sus tentáculos y el pasado de Koro-sensei no se aplica, por lo menos no en este momento.

Lo que se encuentra en cursiva y entre comillas ("") son los pensamientos, lo que esta en **negritas** son diálogos tomados directamente del manga.

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu es propiedad de Yūsei Matsui, yo solo escribo este fic sin fines de lucro.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic será de temática **YAOI** (chicoxchico) si a alguien no le gusta este tipo de tramas será mejor que se retire, sobre advertencia no hay engaño chicos así que espero no haya reclamos, ofensas ni nada por el estilo.

 **Título:** Hora de un nuevo alumno

 **Capítulo 1:** Mucho gusto Asano-kun, mi nombre es Koro-sensei.

Acababa de terminar el Festival Cultural de Kunugigaoka y con esto una nueva competencia entre las clases 3-A vs. 3-E, dando la victoria a la 3-A y, más concretamente, a su líder Asano Gakushū quien dio su mayor esfuerzo para vencer a los de la Clase E, no sólo se esmeró en ofrecer un excelente servicio de comida y bebida, sino que también estuvo al pendiente de que la decoración fuera de alta categoría, de que el entretenimiento estuviera perfecto sacando favores de idols y comediantes, que los efectos fueran impresionantes e incluso el mismo Gakushū subió al escenario dando muestras de su gran talento con la guitarra eléctrica. Todo estaba perfecto, era una victoria segura, y claro, además de estar al pendiente de TODO también se encargó de vigilar los progresos de sus competidores, era obvio que ninguna clase le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato, ni siquiera los de nivel preparatoria, incluso los que realmente le preocupaban, que eran los de la Clase E, no dieron muestras de una gran pelea en el primer día del festival.

Cual sería su sorpresa cuando al segundo día empezaron a llegar grandes cantidades de personas ansiosas por conocer el restaurante en la cima de la montaña, otra vez estaba pasando, otra vez la clase END le estaba demostrando su fuerza, pero al final no ganaron, Asano nunca supo el motivo, pero sus rivales se retiraron antes de terminar el día y, si bien se congratuló ante su victoria, Asano no lo disfrutó tanto como hubiera querido. Ese no era un triunfo que pudiera presumirle a su padre y eso lo enfurecía. Porque no hay nada peor que ver esa mirada sombría y burlona en ojos del director cuando le restregaba en la cara su poca capacidad como líder.

Nada de lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses ha tenido sentido. Desde que su padre erigió su escuela Kunugigaoka como una de las más prestigiosas a nivel nacional siempre se ha seguido la misma mecánica, educar a un grupo de estudiantes fuertes cuyas metas sea la grandeza, a pelear con sus mejores armas y así aplastar a los que sean débiles e inferiores y esos siempre habían sido la Clase E, porque así es como funciona el mundo ¿no? Sacar provecho de la situación, posicionarse en la cima aplastando a quienes los obstaculizan y sean el símbolo de la incompetencia.

Asano jamás ha estado de acuerdo con su padre acerca de sus modelos educativos, pero no puede negar que hasta la fecha los ha seguido tal cual. Como hijo del director su deber es tomar para si el primer lugar en logros académicos, deportivos y culturales, cosa que no ha sido tan difícil para él ya que ha sido bendecido con un talento sobrehumano para adquirir conocimientos, es capaz de aprender, practicar y perfeccionar cualquier materia educativa en menor tiempo y con mucho menos esfuerzo que cualquiera de sus compañeros, incluyendo a los otros cuatro grandes. Jamás se ha sentido inferior a ningún otro estudiante, porque jamás ha tenido a un rival digno, incluso varios maestros son poca cosa, a varios los ha llegado a superar intelectualmente y sus notas siempre se han mantenido en el puesto más alto. Era claro que así seguiría hasta la graduación y posiblemente el resto de su vida, pero de repente su mundo cambio con el repentino ataque de talento por parte de la Clase E, al principio ni siquiera les tomo gran importancia, grave error que fue eso cuando llegaron a los exámenes finales del primer periodo y el trono que ocupaba como el mejor estudiante en todas las materias empezó a tambalear.

Tres personas, tres lo habían superado y cada una en Inglés, Sociales y Ciencias, los tres de la clase maldita, los que deberían estar abajo. Antes de empezar con los exámenes Asano había cuestionado a su padre sobre los secretos que guarda la 3-E a partir de ese año, pero no se enteró de nada y quiso usar la apuesta que sus amigos convenientemente pactaron con Isogai y compañía para conocer la verdad, y esas tres personas: Nakamura, Isogai y Okuda le arrebataron esa oportunidad. Obvio que desde ese momento para Asano se volvió un asunto personal, pero sin importar todas las batallas que ha tenido una clase contra la otra aún no sabe que es lo que sucede. Qué hay tan especial en la cima de esa montaña para que su padre este tan hermético en hablar.

En todo eso pensaba Asano cuando de repente escuchó la campana que anuncia el final de las clases, otro día más que acaba, y en el que no prestó atención alguna a ninguno de sus profesores.

" _Bueno, no es que importe realmente, igual estudiare por mi cuenta en casa"._

\- Asano-kun, iremos a cenar a un restaurante de lujo que acaban de inaugurar ¿te nos unes? – preguntó Ren acercándose a su líder junto con Seo, Araki y Koyama

\- No, hoy no estoy de ánimo, solo quiero llegar a casa

\- Bueno como quieras, si cambias de opinión me llamas

\- Aja…- respondió vagamente el pelinaranja mientras veía a todos sus compañeros salir, él quedo de último en el salón, a veces era mejor esperar a que todo los alumnos se marcharan, así se evitaba el tener que actuar amablemente cuando algún chico se le acercaba para platicar o cuando alguna chica se le le obsequiaba dulces o cartas de amor.

Después de un rato en el que seguramente ya todos se habrán ido Asano tomó sus cosas y se encamino a paso tranquilo hacia la salida, pero de camino hacia allá notó que algunos estudiantes de la Clase E iban bajando la montaña, los identificó inmediatamente, el primero y el que considera su mayor rival Akabane Karma, después seguía Sugino Tomohito, Asano sabe que es beisbolista y que derrotó a los del equipo escolar en un juego de muestra aún teniendo al Director como entrenador suplente, después una chica peliverde un poco baja de la que en realidad no sabe nada, salvo que se llama Kayano Kaede y que parece ser que le gustan los dulces por la revista de repostería que lleva en las manos, y, al final, un peliazul, sabe que su nombre es Shiota Nagisa y que ha sacado buenas notas, sobre todo en inglés pero fuera de eso no es que realmente haya resaltado mucho en opinión de Asano, o al menos no cuando se trata de la lucha entre clases, esos más bien son Karma e Isogai, en cambio, Shiota Nagisa no es alguien que le llame la atención a Asano a simple vista. Van los cuatro caminando charlando y tan tranquilos que ninguno nota su presencia y una vez que se alejaron, Asano alzó la vista hacia la cima de la montaña.

Alguna vez se planteó la posibilidad de subir y entrar al edificio viejo cuando no haya nadie, tal vez así salga de dudas sobre lo que se esconde en la cima, pero sabe que si su padre se entera no solo le reprenderá sino que también es capaz de castigarlo de manera humillante, cosa que Asano no piensa permitir. Igual se le había ocurrido revisar los expedientes laborales de los tres profesores registrados para la Clase E, pero no logró tener acceso a esos archivos, estaban tan protegidos por tantas llaves de acceso que decodificarlas habría tomando más tiempo del pensado e igual el Director no debía de enterarse de ello. Es la primera vez que Asano se encuentra ante circunstancias tan desafiantes.

Incluso no olvida aquella vez en que tanto él como su padre quisieron usar a Takebayashi como el perfecto ejemplo de un alumno que logra salir de la 3-E a base de magníficas calificaciones para ser aceptado en el ilustre campus central de Kunugigaoka, intentaron manipularlo usando su deseo por ser aceptado por sus familiares para que diera un discurso enfrente de toda la academia donde declarara lo miserable que es la Clase E, que los alumnos son perdedores y sobre su alivio de volver al campus central donde trabajaría duro para sobresalir y aplastar al débil, buscaban con eso volver al orden natural que regía sobre Kunugigaoka antes de ese ciclo escolar y que volviera la Clase E al fondo de donde no debían salir, pero resultó en otro rotundo fracaso. El idiota de Takebayashi renunció al campus central para volver con los rechazados al robar una placa conmemorativa del despacho del Director. Si nada de lo que ha hecho hasta ahora ha logrado que Asano derrote a la Clase END lo único que le queda es la batalla final, la cual tomara lugar con los exámenes finales.

" _Pero eso no me satisface, aún cuando los derrote igual no sabré que ocurre, ¿qué es lo diferente a tiempos pasados? ¿qué fue lo que cambió?"_

Todo esto llenaba la cabeza de Asano en su trayecto a casa, todos los días era la misma rutina: levantarse, asearse, ponerse el uniforme, desayunar de manera callada junto con su padre, a menos que este tuviera una junta directiva o algún otro compromiso a temprana hora y entonces Asano desayunaba por su cuenta, ir a la escuela a pie, asistir a clases, regresar a casa, hacer la tarea, cenar solo, tomar un baño y dormir, así era cada día de su vida, solo el fin de semana es cuando se altera la rutina por el hecho de no tener que asistir a clases y en cambio ejerce uno de sus pasatiempos, que aunque no lo parezca si los tiene, por simple u ordinario que suene Asano Gakushū disfruta pasar el rato armando rompecabezas.

El más reciente fue un rompecabezas de 10.000 piezas que armó hace una semana y que comprendía la imagen de la obra "Saturno devorando a un hijo" de Francisco de Goya Asano aún recuerda cuando vio esa imagen en el Museo del Prado en su viaje a Madrid el verano pasado, por cultura general el joven pelinaranja tiene conocimientos sobre distintas culturas y sus mitologías incluyendo la grecorromana, por lo que la simbología encerrada en ese cuadro en óleo no le era desconocida, al menos no una buena parte, porque claro no es ningún especialista en arte y seguramente hay datos y detalles en cuanto a la técnica que se le habrán escapado al analizar por su cuenta la obra, pero si cuenta con los suficientes conocimientos como para no quedar en la total ignorancia como otros turistas que igual veían la pintura un tanto asustados ante la imagen oscura y monstruosa. Realmente no sabía que lo orilló a comprar ese rompecabezas tan pronto lo vio en la tienda, pero no fue una mala compra a su parecer, pues le había ofrecido una buena tarde de entretenimiento. Nadie sabía sobre ese pasatiempo, ni siquiera su padre, y no es como si le avergonzara o molestara que alguien más supiera, pero sentía esos momentos para armar un rompecabezas tan preciados y privados que no los compartiría a menos que se tratara de alguien muy querido pero, hasta ahora, no tenía a nadie así a su alrededor.

\- Ya llegue – anunció Asano al aire, porque no esperaba que nadie contestara

\- Bienvenido, Asano-kun – razón por la que se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de su padre

\- No sabía que llegarías temprano a casa

\- Termine con mis pendientes antes

\- Entiendo – la verdad no, no entendía que hacía ahí su padre, pero no debía de ser por algo bueno, le daba mala espina verlo sentado en la sala a esa hora

\- Por favor siéntate Asano-kun, tenemos que hablar – lo mejor fue obedecer y ver que sucedía

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quiero que hablemos sobre los resultados del Festival Cultural ¿qué puedes decirme al respecto?

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre asuntos de Kunugigaoka fuera del campus?

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

\- No, no en absoluto – igual aunque lo tuviera no es como si eso cambiara las cosas - **hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y estamos satisfechos con nuestra victoria**

 **\- Ya veo, escuché que fue una contienda reñida**

 **\- Eso es prueba de la estrategia de la Clase E; creí que era imposible para nosotros lograr una victoria aplastante…**

 **\- Te equivocas, sus oponentes abrieron un restaurante, aunque hubiera sido fácil para ti y tus compañeros esparcir malos rumores sobre eso. Hubiese sido fatal para ellos si ustedes hubieran envenenado su comida. Ustedes carecían del impulso para dañar a su oponente**

Si había algo que Asano odiara más que nada era esa sonrisa burlona que su padre usaba cuando le explicaba, lo que según él eran, sus fallas y errores a la hora de actuar, de haber tenido esta conversación en presencia de los demás estudiantes seguramente se habrían quedado impactados y asustados ante la perspectiva de que el Director les dijera que tenían que haber envenenado la comida de la Clase E, pero ese no era el caso, solamente se encontraban ellos dos, uno frente al otro y Asano no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad para decir aquello que ha estado pensando desde hace un buen rato.

 **\- Director… su educación se contradice por si misma. Yo no sé cómo, pero… la fuerza de la Clase E se ha incrementado exponencialmente desde el año pasado. Tanto así que son capaces de pelear a la par contra los elegidos de la Clase A. me molesta, pero… siento que mis habilidades están creciendo también. No puedo negar que están estimulándome** **1**

\- Con que estimulándote ¿eh?

\- Si, así es como lo veo

\- Asano-kun, siempre he tenido la completa certeza de que no apruebas mi modelo de enseñanza, pero también es una verdad que gracias a él y a mis enseñanzas particulares es que tú te has posicionado como el mejor alumno de Kunugigaoka

\- ¡Eso lo he logrado con mis propias habilidades!

\- Habilidades que yo mismo he ido formando en ti

\- ¿Qué…? – de manera brusca se levantó del sillón, más fue rápidamente interrumpido

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, la fuerza de la Clase E se ha incrementado, las razones de ello yo las conozco y si bien han sido una molestia para mi y mi docencia puedo decir que son necesarios para tener acceso a ciertos recursos necesarios que me ayudaran a abrir más escuelas y con ellas expandir mi estilo de enseñanza, por lo que esta es una situación temporal, muy pronto toda la fuerza de la Clase E terminará y el modelo de Kunugigaoka continuará tal y como ha sido hasta hace el año pasado

\- Eso no lo puede saber…

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! Como ya he dicho, solo es una situación temporal

\- Lo que sea que este pasando parece ser que es más grande de lo que pensé

\- Admito que es poco probable que puedas adivinar qué es lo que ocurre, pero a pesar de tu curiosidad es poco lo que te has esforzado por descubrir la verdad

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo quiero saber…

\- Pues no lo parece

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! Confieso que el plan que elaboré para conocer los secretos de esa clase se hecho a perder por mis errores y los de mis compañeros, pero tú mismo me pones trabas para acceder a la información, ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAGA? ¿TRASLADARME A LA 3-E? – lo último dicho lo hizo con enojo, exaltación y sin pensarlo realmente, pero tras esas palabras reino el silencio en la habitación por unos instantes

\- Esa no es una mala idea – dijo al fin el mayor tras pensar un poco

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te re…?

\- Si tanto quieres saber la verdad, te lo concederé, pero has de pagar las consecuencias por tu curiosidad

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio

\- ¿Por qué no? Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, tú te enteras de TODO lo que concierne a la 3-E, eso si con la condición de jamás hablar con nadie del asunto, y yo me aseguro de que entiendas de una buena vez la mecánica e importancia que conlleva mi estilo de enseñanza

\- Pe…pero eso es…

\- No tartamudees Gakushū, eso es de débiles –el que lo llamara Asano-kun era un aspecto puramente de formalidades para la academia, pero que lo llamara por su nombre, inclusive en su casa, era raro

\- No puedes hacer esto, no tienes ninguna base válida, tengo calificaciones perfectas y una conducta intachable de acuerdo a los reglamentos de la academia

\- Claro que puedo hacerlo, pues estas olvidando un aspecto clave – la cara del chico demostraba su total confusión – veras, es cierto que el pobre desempeño académico o el ir contra las reglas escolares son las causas que generan el inmediato traslado a la Clase E, pero hay una tercera causa que todo el alumno e incluyendo a los docentes olvidan ya que nunca se ha dado tal caso y ese es que el director, es decir yo, tiene el absoluto poder para enviar a un alumno a la Clase E si así lo cree pertinente, jamás se ha dado el caso ya que me he valido de las normas ya conocidas para ejecutar mis ideales

\- ¿Quieres decir que me puedes mandar a la Clase END por tu mero capricho?

\- Así es, me alegra que lo comprendas, el día de mañana daré la orden de tu inmediato traslado como acto oficial, pero de una vez te lo dejo claro, cambiaras tu salón de clases, el grupo A y tu estilo de vida en el campus central para desempeñarte como otro alumno rechazado de la Clase E

\- No es posible…

\- Pero no temas, no pienso dejarte ahí hasta el final del periodo, después de todo no se vería bien que mi hijo terminara así el nivel secundaria, tu traslado será de carácter temporal con un plazo de un mes

\- ¡¿UN MES?!

\- El tiempo justo antes de los exámenes finales

\- Ya veo, ja… con que de eso se trata todo esto – el nivel de su voz había bajado al igual que su actitud sorpresiva ante la noticia – tú lo que quieres es alejarme de mis compañeros para tener acceso total a la Clase A y así lavarles el cerebro tanto como quieras en tu búsqueda de demostrar que tu enseñanza es la correcta, si yo no estoy cerca no tendrán un líder al cual seguir y serán como ovejas que seguirán cada orden que les des

\- No importa lo que crea, ya te lo dije en otra ocasión, los informes sin resultados no valen nada, discutiremos tanto las experiencias que adquirirás en tu nueva clase como los progresos que haré con la Clase A una vez que hayan finalizado los exámenes y el listado de los cincuenta mejores estudiantes sea publicado. Por ahora, será mejor que te prepares, el día de mañana daremos el comunicado y desde el lunes serás un nuevo integrante de la 3-E

\- Ggrr… - la mirada de Gakushū hacia su progenitor estaba llena de rabia, pero llegados a ese punto no sabía como zafarse de aquella situación

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, era lo que pensaba Gakushū al día siguiente, no es que pensara que su padre terminaría por retractándose de sus palabras, pero el ver que realmente estaba pasando no lo podía creer. Estaba en su salón tomando clases como cualquier viernes cotidiano cuando de repente apareció el Director disculpándose por la interrupción alegando tener un importante comunicado.

\- No les quitaré mucho tiempo de sus lecciones, pero necesito comunicarles a ustedes que desde el lunes a primera hora su compañero Asano Gakushū será trasladado a la Clase E

Era clara la conmoción que esas palabras causaron en los alumnos, algunos no podían salir del asombro, mientras que otros, como los otros cuatro grandes, alegaron ser una locura el mandar a esa clase a su líder.

\- Tiene que haber un error Director, Asano-kun es el mejor estudiante de la Clase A y jamás ha ido en contra de las reglas de Kunugigaoka, no es posible que quiera enviarlo a ese infierno – exclamó Ren

\- No hay ningún error, Sakakibara-kun y no hay de que preocuparse, se trata de algo temporal, para los exámenes finales Asano-kun regresará con ustedes pero, por ahora, necesito que haga este traslado – afirmó el Director con esa cara tan afable y esa sonrisa tan amable y a la vez tan fría que no dejaba lugar para quejas ni reclamos – ahora si me disculpan, debo hacer el aviso a los maestros encargados de la Clase E

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

\- Si, si entiendo, muy bien te veremos aquí entonces – dijo una voz varonil dentro de la sala de profesores del viejo edificio en la cima de la montaña para ya dar por terminada la llamada en su celular

\- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Bitch-sensei – entrando a la sala después de terminar con su clase

\- Era Lovro

\- ¿Y qué te dijo mi maestro?

\- Que vendrá dentro de dos semanas

\- ¿Aquí? ¿y para qué?

\- Parece ser que quiere venir para checar el progreso de los chicos en su entrenamiento, sobre todo de Chiba, Hayami y Nagisa

\- De veras que a mi maestro le gustaría tener de discípulos a esos tres chicos ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero parece ser que ninguno tiene el menor interés de convertirse en asesinos tras la graduación

\- Ni modo, Lovro-sensei se quedará con las ganas, pero por ahora… – dijo acercándose rápidamente hacia Karasuma y colgarse de su brazo - ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos del tema y pasamos algo de tiempo de calidad tú y yo? – preguntó la exuberante rubia con tono meloso y, según ella, seductor

\- No, gracias tengo muchos pendientes que atender – respondió el otro soltándose con facilidad y sentándose a trabajar en su laptop

\- Maawww Karasumaaa….

 **O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Asano-kun? – cuestiono Ren

\- ¿De qué se trata este absurdo traslado temporal?

\- No es nada de importancia Seo, simplemente una decisión absurda del Director que no me queda más que acatar – es claro que intentaba mantenerse sereno y dar un tono neutral a las preguntas que sus amigos le empezaron a hacer tan pronto la primera hora de clase termino, pero él mismo se sentía furioso por los recientes eventos

\- ¿En serio irás a esa mugrosa clase?

\- Si, Araki, no tengo alternativa, agradezco su preocupación pero no es necesaria, en un mes todo volverá a ser como antes

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Mientras tanto, la Clase E estaba ocupada en su clase de geografía, ese día Koro-sensei abordó el tema de las leyes que Kepler y Newton establecieron para explicar el movimiento de los astros:

\- Entonces, la segunda ley de Kepler dice que el radio vector que une el centro del Sol con el centro de un planeta describe áreas iguales en tiempos iguales, esto quiere decir que…

\- Nagisa, mira eso – dijo de repente Kayano en voz baja mirando por la ventana

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el peliazul también en voz baja cuando distinguió la figura del Director Asano acercándose al edificio - ¿a qué habrá venido?

\- ¿Sucede algo, Nagisa-kun? – cuestionó Koro-sensei al notar la atención de sus dos estudiantes enfocada en la ventana e igual quedo sorprendido, de pronto todos los chicos ya estaban pegados a la ventana para ver que ocurría

\- ¿Y ahora qué quiere ese sujeto? – cuestionó Terasaka en tono molesto

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

\- Buenos días – saludó el director Asano con su típica sonrisa al entrar a la sala de maestros donde solo estaban Karasuma y Bitch-sensei

\- Director Asano…

\- Vaya, ¿a qué se debe su visita, señor director?

\- Necesito hablar con ustedes, Jelavić-sensei

\- ¿Sobre qué…?

\- Con permiso – lo que iba a decir Karasuma fue interrumpido cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala

\- ¡Ah! Koro-sensei que bueno que aparece, lo que necesito decirles es mejor a los tres de una vez

\- Si, ¿de qué se trata esta vez, director?

\- He venido a informarles, más que nada a usted Koro-sensei la noticia de que a partir del lunes habrá un nuevo alumno en la 3-E

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los tres a la vez

\- ¿Un nuevo estudiante a estas alturas?

\- Así es, Jelavić-sensei

\- No es posible hacer eso, sabe perfectamente que el pulpo es un secreto de estado y las acciones que tomamos en este lugar no deben de saberlo terceros

\- Karasuma-sensei, no tiene de que preocuparse, entiendo lo que acaba de decir, pero eso no será ningún problema, yo mismo me encargare de supervisar a este alumno para que no comente nada a nadie, también confió en que usted me ayudará a ponerle sobre aviso de todo lo que sucede, así como sobre las consecuencias de propagar información

\- Director, no me parece adecuado esto

\- Koro-sensei, le aseguró que todo esta bajo control, ahora que si lo que le preocupa es que le aumente el trabajo permítame decirle que esta acción es de carácter temporal

\- ¿Eh?

\- Este traslado tendrá una duración de un mes, tras completar el plazo el estudiante en cuestión regresará a su clase de origen, esto lo hago como medidas de aprendizaje para este alumno. Además por llevar a cabo este traslado planeo aumentarles el salario

\- Gracias, pero a nosotros no nos intere…

\- ¡Kyah! ¿Lo dice en serio? Se lo agradezco mucho y con todo placer recibiré a un nuevo estudiante, aunque sea por poco tiempo – dijo Koro-sensei mientras le daba mansaje en los hombros al director extremadamente feliz

" _Estúpido pulpo"_ pensaron los otros dos maestros a la vez.

\- Y dígame ¿quién será mi nuevo alumno?

\- Pues, se trata de mi hijo; Asano Gakushū – anunció el director sin notar las exclamaciones de asombro de los demás presentes

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

\- Koro-sensei ya se tardo ¿no creen? – comentó Isogai, pero antes de que alguien respondiera la puerta se empezó a abrir dejando ver unos tentáculos amarillos

\- Ya regrese

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué quería el director?

\- El director vino para informarme sobre la llegada de un nuevo alumno a nuestra clase, Kataoka-san

\- ¿Nuevo estudiante? – exclamó Nakamura

\- Cuando alguien nuevo llega se ha tratado de algún asesino, pero no creo que sea el caso si el mismo director vino a decírselo ¿no es así?

\- Es correcto, Fuwa-san. De hecho, tanto Karasuma-sensei como yo no estamos de acuerdo con este asunto ya que no tiene ninguna relación con el asesinato y es un riego involucrar a terceros, pero el director no nos dejó alternativa y habrá que aceptar a este alumno que viene del campus central – _"además de que me subirán el salario nurufufufu"_

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué pobre y desdichado alumno lo condenaran a nuestra clase de asesinato? – cuestionó Karma con burla y sarcasmo

\- Mmmhnm es mejor que no lo sepan por ahora, no quiero que este asunto les inquiete ya que es una disposición temporal de un mes, ya el lunes se enteraran

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Cuando el día finalmente terminó Asano pudo respirar con tranquilidad, desde el anuncio de su padre se le había hecho eternas las horas, sobretodo porque la noticia se corrió de manera alarmante y todo el mundo, tanto alumnos como maestros, lo estuvieron interrogando sobre las razones de tan inesperado e injusto (a opinión de muchos) traslado de clase. Incluso varios alumnos elaboraron una petición con la firma de prácticamente todos los alumnos del campus central para impedir que Asano se fuera de la Clase A. Es sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo se hayan recolectado tantas firmas, todo hay que decirlo, y ese era un hecho que asombró al mismo Asano, jamás pensó que su presencia fuera tan importante para todos, aunque claro, esta perfectamente consciente de que a muchos los mueve la conveniencia, a otros el no quedarse afuera de la opinión popular y a otros (como a la mayoría de las mujeres y uno que otro hombre) el sentir cierta atracción física por Asano, pero igual era un gesto inesperado.

Sin embargo, no es como si lo necesitara, Asano Gakushū jamás ha buscado ni buscará la ayuda de sus demás compañeros, porque lo mejor que sabe hacer es planear y ejecutar sus planes en base a órdenes y de que los demás lo obedezcan, pero jamás ha pedido un favor o agradecido algo. Este es un asunto, como muchos otros, entre él y su padre y nadie tiene porqué meterse, se sabe capaz de sobrevivir un mes en la Clase E sin que por ello se vean afectadas sus calificaciones ni su estatus como el mejor estudiante y planeaba que al final del mes todos los tuvieran perfectamente claro incluyendo a…

\- ¿Ya estas listo para lo que te espera, Asano-kun?

\- Si, Director – antes de ir a casa fue llamado a la oficina del director para conocer los últimos detalles de su traslado

\- Bien, espero que este próximo mes te sea de utilidad

\- Sigo sin entender que es lo que buscas con todo esto, pero no me dejaré vencer, pasaré este mes en la Clase E y mantendré mi puesto de primer lugar, esto no me afectará en nada

\- Recuerda lo que acabas de decir, te lo repetiré cuando te hayas cansado de estar en el viejo edificio

\- ¿Piensas que soy tan débil? ¿Crees que los chicos de la Clase END me harán algo? Puedo con ellos y con los maestros que les dan instrucción, ya lo verás – afirmó el joven pelinaranja para después salir de esa oficina sin esperar respuesta alguna

\- Ya veremos Gakushū, ya veremos…

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

 **Lunes 7:00 AM**

El fin de semana se terminó alarmantemente rápido, o al menos esa es la opinión de Gakushū. Generalmente cuando no tiene clases extras, reuniones o incluso algún rompecabezas sin resolver, el fin de semana se le hacía largo y tedioso, pero esta vez se le fue como agua y ahora estaba al pie de la montaña sin estar seguro de qué hacer. Pensando que lo mejor era presentarse con los profesores a cargo antes de que llegaran los demás estudiantes decidió llegar una hora antes del inicio de clases, pero toda la convicción y carácter que presentó antes su padre empezó a tambalear, no por miedo, sino por no saber exactamente que esperar de todo aquello.

" _Tal vez sería más fácil sino fuera por tener que estar en el mismo salón que los idiotas de Karma e Isogai"._

Lo mejor era continuar y así empezó el largo camino hacia el viejo edificio, siempre supo que el camino de la montaña era difícil y eso se convertía en un gran obstáculo para los chicos de la Clase E a la hora de llegar a tiempo a sus clases o a las asambleas del campus central, pero, hasta ahora, Gakushū empieza a notar que se requiere de un gran esfuerzo para subir.

" _Es más difícil de lo que pensé"._

Ya estando frente al viejo edificio, Asano se quedo contemplándolo un rato, realmente era más pequeño y rústico a comparación del gran y moderno edificio al que ya está acostumbrado, pero tiene que aceptar que se ve bien cuidado, sin perder más tiempo se encamino al interior del lugar y casi de inmediato dio con la sala de maestros donde, seguramente, estarían ya los encargados de esa clase, así que toco la puerta y entró en cuanto escuchó una voz de hombre decir:

\- Adelante

\- Con permiso – adentro se encontraba Karasuma-sensei, quien, como siempre, estaba trabajando en su laptop y detuvo su actividad para poner atención al recién llegado – Buenos días, mi nombre es Asano Gakushū

\- Si, ya se quien eres, veo que llegaste antes de la hora de entrada

\- Quise estar a tiempo para presentarme antes de iniciar clases

\- Bien – aquel hombre tenía una presencia fuerte y autoritaria, así como un aspecto bastante serio – mi nombre es Karasuma Tadaomi y soy el profesor de Educación Física – mientras decía esto Karasuma-sensei se puso de pie para estar frente a frente a su nuevo estudiante – te voy a ser honesto, me opuse rotundamente a tu ingreso a esta clase, tanto por aspectos que son secretos mayores y que no tienes porque involucrarte en ellos, como por la rivalidad que mantienes con los alumnos de la Clase E, no quiero que tu presencia los altere o perjudique en su desempeño – el tono usado por este maestro fue frío y directo y si eso le afectó en algo a Aasano no lo demostró – sin embargo, fue una orden del Director y no me queda más remedio que aceptar, pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa, en el mes que estés en esta clase serás tratado como un alumno más, no esperes tratos especiales de ningún tipo y tendrás que formar parte de las actividades que competen a tus compañeros

\- No se preocupe, Karasuma-sensei. No es mi intención entorpecer la dinámica de esta clase, no estoy muy seguro de a que clase de actividades se refiere usted, pero si son necesarias las hare, lo que si quisiera es que aliviara un poco mi curiosidad sobre que hace tan especial a la Clase E de este año, dígame ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿qué es lo que esconden?

\- Te diré lo que quieres saber, pero antes que otra cosa, te debo advertir que todo lo que veas en este lugar se queda aquí mismo, no puedes divulgar nada de lo que vayas a conocer, porque si es así entonces se te someterá a un procedimiento de borrado de memoria

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que oíste, nadie tiene que saber lo que pasa en este lugar, no te preocupes, tu padre es completamente consiente de la situación, pero a parte de él los únicos que saben de esto son los integrantes de la Clase E, los líderes mundiales y el Ministerio de Defensa

" _Al parecer es algo más grande de lo que pensé"._

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Dime una cosa, ¿qué sabes sobre la destrucción del 70% de la luna?

\- ¿Q-qué?, pues no se realmente mucho, cuando se dio a conocer la noticia me estuve informando en diversas fuentes, que si se debe al choque de un meteorito contra la luna, que si es algún fenómeno causado en alguna deformidad estructural de la superficie lunar, esas son algunas de las teorías que los científicos han ofrecido, igual he leído artículos que se refieren a esta luna creciente y el impacto que deja sobre la humanidad, pero nada me ha dejando en claro a que se debe tal acontecimiento, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con la 3-E?

\- Tiene que ver con todo, Asano-kun. Después de ese suceso se descubrió al responsable de destruir gran parte de la luna y ese mismo ser ha amenazado con destruir la Tierra en marzo

\- Pero, ¿cómo…?

\- Se trata de una criatura prácticamente imposible de matar, tanto porque maneja una velocidad Mach 20 como por el singular cuerpo que tiene, se hizo un trato con él y acepto el no huir ni esconderse para darnos la oportunidad de matarlo a cambio de que pudiera enseñar a la Clase 3-E de la Academia Kunugigaoka

\- Pero, entonces ¿se encuentra aquí? – sin duda, Asano estaba más que sorprendido

\- Así es, y los alumnos de esta clase tienen la tarea de acabar con este súper ser que a su vez ejerce como su profesor, mi tarea como encargado de Educación Física consiste en entrenarlos para usar las armas que el Ministerio de Defensa desarrolló contra este ser, igual tenernos a otra maestra que es una asesina profesional que igual educa a los chicos en lenguas. La recompensa que se les dará por cumplir su objetivo es de 30 mil millones de yenes

\- ¡¿30 mil millones de yenes?!

\- Originalmente la recompensa era de 10 mil millones, pero al demostrar el gran trabajo en equipo que realizan los chicos, así como la peculiaridad de sus estrategias se decidió aumentar el monto. A tu padre se le fue pagando cierta cantidad de dinero a cambio de que nos permitiera tener esta clase de asesinato e igual se le dijo sobre la importancia de mantenerla en secreto. En un inicio no pareció afectarle, pero conforme mis alumnos crecen en base a las enseñanzas de este lugar me parece que el Director vio amenazado el sistema de enseñanza en el que se ha basado durante tanto tiempo

\- Eso mismo pienso yo

\- No sé para qué te mandó a esta clase, pero es mejor que estés preparado

\- Lo entiendo, ¿cuándo conoceré a este súper profesor?

Antes de que Karasuma tuviera tiempo de responder, un sonido fuerte se escuchó fuera de la sala, era claro que se trataba de la misma persona de quien estaban hablando acabando de llegar a gran velocidad, poco a poco comenzó a deslizar la puerta de la sala dejando ver a Asano, con una expresión de asombro, un cuerpo alto, amarillo y lleno de tentáculos.

\- Mucho gusto Asano-kun, mi nombre es Koro-sensei y seré tu profesor por el siguiente mes, espero que nos llevemos bien

 **Continuara…**

Con esto llegamos al final del primer capítulo, mi intención es ir actualizando cada semana, espero que me dejen sus reviews ya que esos son el alimento que me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leer y ofrezco una disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografía y redacción.

 **1:** Diálogo tomando del capítulo 118 del manga.


	2. Demostraré que yo soy superior

Hola a todos, de antemano les agradezco que le den una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic. La serie Ansatsu Kyoushitsu es de mis favoritas, me encantó desde el primer capítulo y conforme fui viendo la serie igual leí el manga. Mis personajes favoritos son Koro-sensei, Karma, Karasuma y Nagisa y ahora me ha venido la inspiración para escribir esta historia.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Primero que nada quisiera decirles que este fic no es un plagio de otros fics, se bien que ya se han hecho historias sobre la llegada de Asano-kun a la clase 3-E, esta es solo una versión que he creado.

Luego, los eventos que abarcan este fic son hasta el festival cultural, por lo que **(Alerta de Spoiler)** lo que tiene que ver sobre el pasado de Kayano, sus tentáculos y el pasado de Koro-sensei no se aplica, por lo menos no en este momento.

Lo que se encuentra en cursiva y entre comillas ("") son los pensamientos, lo que esta en **negritas** son diálogos tomados directamente del manga.

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu es propiedad de Yūsei Matsui, yo solo escribo este fic por diversión sin fines de lucro.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic será de temática **YAOI** (chicoxchico) si a alguien no le gusta este tipo de tramas será mejor que se retire, sobre advertencia no hay engaño chicos así que espero no haya reclamos, ofensas ni nada por el estilo.

En sus reviews me pude dar cuenta de que hay quienes tienen la duda sobre quien será la pareja oficial en este fic, eso aún no se los puedo decir con seguridad, pero mejor les aclaro esto de una vez. **Definitivamente** **NO** **será un** **KarmaxAsano,** no tengo nada en contra de esa pareja, pero sinceramente no me agrada del todo y no podría inspirarme en escribir sobre ellos dos juntos, así que si hay alguien que busca eso o lo espera mejor les digo que no será así.

 **Título:** Hora de un nuevo alumno

 **Capítulo 2:** Demostraré que yo soy superior

 _No se para qué te mandó a esta clase, pero es mejor que estés preparado_

 _Lo entiendo, ¿cuándo conoceré a este súper profesor?_

 _Antes de que Karasuma tuviera tiempo de responder, un sonido fuerte se escuchó fuera de la sala, era claro que se trataba de la misma persona de quien estaban hablando acabando de llegar a gran velocidad, poco a poco comenzó a deslizar la puerta de la sala dejando ver a Asano, con una expresión de asombro, un cuerpo alto, amarillo y lleno de tentáculos._

 _Mucho gusto Asano-kun, mi nombre es Koro-sensei y seré tu profesor por el siguiente mes, espero que nos llevemos bien_

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

" _Pulpo"_ esa fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente a Asano-kun en cuanto tuvo una imagen completa de Koro-sensei.

Anteriormente había escuchado rumores sobre un hombre inusualmente alto, vestido de negro que realiza sus compras en un mini súper cerca de la escuela, también había testimonios de personas que juran haber visto un pulpo amarillo gigante sobre volando la ciudad, incluso ha escuchado comentarios de sus compañeros sobre un profesor de extrañas articulaciones encargado de la Clase E, pero esto es algo que Asano nunca imaginó, ante él estaba el famoso Koro-sensei; alto, amarillo y lleno de tentáculos, justo como lo había escuchado, pero además de eso pudo apreciar que su cabeza era totalmente redonda, con ojos pequeños y una enorme sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, su tamaño y forma puede que parezcan intimidantes, pero, ciertamente, el que tenga esa expresión facial tan sonriente le hacía muy difícil a Asano verlo como una gran amenaza para la Tierra.

\- Con que usted es Koro-sensei – dijo haciendo uso de su mejor sonrisa falsa

\- Si, ¿estás listo para empezar con las clases?

\- Por supuesto

\- Me alegra nurufufufu, en cuanto estén todos te anunciare para que entres al salón

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Dentro del salón de clases los alumnos llegaban poco a poco, Nagisa había sido de los primeros en llegar y ahora estaba acomodando su mochila en su banca.

\- Buenos días, Nagisa-kun

\- Oh, buenos días Karma-kun, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?

\- Aburrido, me la pase repasando los estudios

\- Ahora si te tomas más en serio los exámenes finales ¿verdad?

\- Si, odio admitirlo, pero el pulpo me ha ayudado a motivarme y esta vez alcanzaré el primer lugar, ya verás

\- Te creo y te deseo suerte

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días Kayano – saludó Nagisa

\- Hola Kayano-chan

\- Oigan, ¿ya saben algo sobre el nuevo alumno?

\- Ahora que lo dices, no sabemos nada ¿verdad? – dijo Nagisa y Karma lo confirmó negando con la cabeza

\- Isogai, ¿tú sabes algo? – preguntó el pelirrojo al ver llegar al encargado de la clase

\- ¿Sobre el nuevo alumno? No, para nada, tampoco Kataoka sabe algo al respecto

\- Solo nos queda esperar y ver que pasa – determinó Karma

Poco después, entró Koro-sensei y se aseguró de que todos estuvieran presentes y en sus lugares antes de hablar.

\- Buenos días chicos

\- Buenos días Koro-sensei – contestó la mayoría de los estudiantes

\- Antes de empezar con la clase de matemáticas hablaremos un poco sobre el nuevo alumno que tenemos

\- ¿Ya llegó?

\- Si, Kanzaki-san. Él se encuentra afuera esperando a que lo presente, como ya les había mencionado su asignación a esta aula será únicamente de un mes, pero espero que en ese lapso de tiempo lo puedan llegar a tratar como una más de esta clase, aunque estoy consiente de que será difícil para algunos considerando de quien se trata

\- Con solo decir eso ya nos tiene más nerviosos – murmuró Maehara

\- Ya díganos ¿de quién se trata? – exigió Terasaka y Koro-sensei soltó un largo suspiro anticipando lo que estaba por pasar

\- Muy bien – y con una voz un poco más fuerte y mirando hacia la puerta dijo – pasa por favor

Tras esas palabras la puerta se fue abriendo dejando ver de quien se trataba. Asano Gakushū entró al salón en silencio y empezo a caminar hasta quedar frente a toda la clase sin notar las expresiones de sorpresa y algunas pocas de desagrado que tenían sus nuevos compañeros.

\- Muchachos, Asano-kun será su nuevo compañero de clases

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-qu…? – parece ser que el impactó fue muy fuerte para algunos que no podían hablar correctamente - ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! – hasta que al fin se propagó ese grito que llegó hasta la sala de maestros donde Karasuma seguía trabajando, o al menos eso intentaba

\- ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! – exclamó Okajima parándose de repente y con cara de espantado seguido de Yoshida

\- ¿Qué hace el líder de los cinco grandes en nuestra clase?

\- No puede ser… - susurró Kataoka igual de impactada

\- Esto no tiene sentido – continuo Hazama

\- Seguro es algún estúpido plan para fastidiarnos – gritó Terasaka

Y mientras los chicos seguían tratando de asimilar la noticia, Asano aprovechaba el tiempo para observar cuidadosamente a todos y cada uno de ellos.

" _Puedo confirmar por sus expresiones que a ninguno se le había informado sobre mi traslado ni tampoco les llegó la noticia por medio de otros estudiantes, lo cual es obvio considerando que los del campus central difícilmente se acercarían a los de la Clase E. Según los registros son quince hombres y trece mujeres, pero solo cuento doce, ¿acaso esa carcasa con pantalla es una estudiante?"_

\- Ya es suficiente chicos, cálmense por favor

\- Pero Koro-sensei ¿qué significa esto?

\- No te alteres Yada-san, es justo lo que ya les dije, Asano-kun será su nuevo compañero y quiero que se lleven bien con él, al menos lo que dure su traslado y mejor empecemos con la lección de hoy antes de perder más tiempo. Asano-kun, he colocado una banca para ti detrás de Sugaya-kun, por favor toma asiento

Sugaya Sosuke, el artista de la clase 3-E, estar detrás de él significaba dos cosas, la primera es que estaría en la quinta y última banca de la quinta fila lo cual era un verdadero cambio para Asano, desde el nivel primaria se acostumbró a estar en las primeras bancas de su salón y así estar más cerca de sus profesores y del pizarrón a la hora de tomar sus notas, no es como si tuviera algún problema con la vista que le impidiera tomar su nuevo lugar, pero el hecho de estar por delante de sus demás compañeros le daba cierta sensación de superioridad e individualismo al concentrarse en sus estudios sin tener por delante a nadie que le distrajese, pero ahora por ese mes, que empezaba a prometer ser largo y tedioso, tendría que estar atrás. Y la segunda cosa es que, al parecer, tendría a esa especie de computadora a su lado izquierdo, además de que también estaría demasiado cerca de Karma para su gusto, al menos no estaría exactamente al lado del pelirrojo porque sino seguramente se la pasaría molestándolo a cada momento del día.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Asano-kun?

\- No, ya voy – en el trayecto que se hizo a su nuevo asiento podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre él, la mayoría de ellas asombradas todavía, estando en su nuevo sitio evitaba hacer contacto con cualquiera esperando a que iniciaran clases

\- Muy bien, ahora por favor abran sus libros en la página…

Y así fueron pasando los minutos de la clase, en cuanto Koro-sensei empezó a anotar números en el pizarrón y a dar explicaciones sobre cada paso a seguir en los ejercicios, sus alumnos poco a poco dejaron de lado a Asano para prestar atención a la clase, estaban muy cerca los exámenes finales y no podían distraerse ahora si querían sacar buenas calificaciones, tan concentrados estaban en sus asuntos que ya nadie noto como el rostro de Gakushū pasaba de la impasibilidad al asombro de manera alarmante. Siempre supo que los programas educativos enfocados en Kunugigaoka eran más avanzados a comparación de otras escuelas, lo que hacía a los estudiantes del campus principal, más propiamente a los de la Clase A, los mejores en cualquier rama educativa, dejando a los de la Clase E como los perdedores que no pueden aspirar al nivel académico de los demás alumnos, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba ante una situación que rompía con todas aquellas ideas.

Cuando Takebayashi1 se trasladó a la Clase A, algunos de sus compañeros le comentaron a Asano que durante las clases el chico con lentes mostraba una cara nerviosa y que incluso se quedaba congelado, tanto Gakushū como los demás lo atribuyeron a que Takebayashi no podía seguir el ritmo de estudios, seguramente, más avanzado a comparación de la Clase E, pero ahora sospechaba que en realidad era todo lo contrario. El tema que estaba explicando Koro-sensei era una parte del programa que todavía no conocían ni los de la Clase A ni ninguna otra clase.

" _¿Cómo es posible que estén más adelantados que nosotros?"_

Y lo peor del asunto, era que eso no representaba ningún problema para los chicos de la Clase END, todos estaban siguiendo a su profesor, tal vez unos con más dudas que otros, pero nada que no pudiera resolverse.

\- Y así, usando esta fórmula consiguen el resultado ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?

\- Si, yo

\- Dime, Kayano-san

\- Creo que falle en alguna parte de la fórmula – dijo la peliverde mientras le mostraba a Koro-sensei su libreta de apuntes

\- A ver, ah si, mira lo que tienes que hacer es…

Los que tuvieran dudas en los ejercicios fueron pidiendo la ayuda de Koro-sensei, quien, usando su súper velocidad, auxilio a cada uno de ellos aportando explicaciones que funcionaran en cada caso, una vez más pregunto si alguien tenía dudas, pero esta vez nadie alzo la mano.

\- Muy bien, con esto damos por concluida la clase de matemáticas, ahora pasemos a nuestra clase de civismo

Una hora de civismo y dos de historia fueron pasando hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

\- Que disfruten de su almuerzo mientras su profesor va a Roma por un poco de pizza y gelato – dijo Koro-sensei para después salir volando por la ventana

\- Que envidia, yo también quiero un poco de pizza

\- Ahorita deja eso Sugino, hay algo más importante en que pensar que en la pizza – dijo Nakamura a la vez que todos se ponían de pie y volvían a mirar fijamente a Asano todavía algo impactado, más el sentir que era observado lo devolvió a la realidad – Entonces, Asano-kun ¿serías tan amable de explicarnos qué haces en nuestra clase?

\- ¿No me digas que tus calificaciones son tan mediocres como para que te traigan a este sitio? – exclamo burlonamente Terasaka, sabiendo que eso era imposible, pero era una buena forma de molestar al otro

\- Por supuesto que no, no me comparen con ustedes

\- ¿Y entonces, a qué se debe este cambio? – preguntó Muramatsu también con burla

\- Eso no es algo que les importe

\- Vamos, no seas así Asano-kun, aunque sea por un mes ahora eres parte de la Clase E, solo queremos saber que sucede – dijo Isogai con su usual tono amable y cordial de ikemen

\- ¡Cállate! No vuelvas a decir que soy uno de ustedes porque no es así, pronto regresare a mi clase de siempre y todo esto solo será una pesadilla

\- ¿No te gusta estar aquí, Asano-kun? – pregunto alguien a su lado izquierdo

\- No, no me gus… - quiso replicar a quien fuera que le hablara, pero al voltearse se dio cuenta de que quien le estaba hablando era la cara de una chica pelirrosa a través de esa gran máquina - ¿eh?

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ritsu, espero nos llevemos bien – saludo con una gran sonrisa que se suponía le resultada amistosa, pero más bien perturbo más al chico

\- ¿Qué se supone que eres?

\- Soy la Máquina Artillera Autómata de Pensamiento Propio, pero mis compañeros me lo cambiaron por Ritsu, fui enviada a esta clase con el propósito de asesinar a Koro-sensei, pero gracias a algunos cambios que hizo Koro-sensei en mi programa ahora puedo actuar fuera de las órdenes de mi Maestro creador y llevarme bien con los demás, y como ahora eres parte de nuestra clase quiero ser tu amiga

\- Mejor no te molestes Ritsu – dijo de repente Karma con sorna quien se encontraba recargado en la pared junto a su banca – se nota que el señorito se siente incómodo

\- No me molestes, Akabane

\- ¿O si no qué? – preguntó el otro con calma pero claramente amenazador

\- Tks… - sin caer en las provocaciones Asano se levanto y salió del salón sin mirar atrás

\- Vaya, vaya que chico tan antipático – declaró Nakamura para darle fin al momento

Ya estando afuera del edificio, Asano se sentó cerca de la entrada, había llevado esa mañana consigo su almuerzo pero se le olvidó en el aula y no pensaba volver hasta que no fuera necesario.

" _De todas maneras no tengo mucha hambre"_

Y dejo que fluyera el tiempo hasta que acabara el descanso, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ponerse de pie un fuerte estruendo se escuchó anunciando la llegada de Koro-sensei.

\- Asano-kun ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

\- No pensó que iba a pasar tiempo con esa bola de tontos más de lo requerido ¿o si?

\- Esa, como tú le dices, bola de tontos son tus compañeros y no es correcto que te expreses así de ellos

\- No necesito que me diga que es correcto y que no

\- Mmmnhm mira Asano-kun, se que esta situación es difícil, no solo para ti sino para todos los demás, pero no sirve de nada que entre ustedes mismos se agredan, es comprensible que dada a su historia tú y la Clase E no se llevaran bien antes, pero eso no es impedimento para que se lleven bien desde ahora. Después de todo, como te digo, son tus compañeros y te puedo asegurar que nunca encontraras personas más leales y confiables que ellos, si tú tuvieras algún problema puedes estar seguro de que todos irían en tu ayuda, por lo mismo de que son excluidos del campus principal, los alumnos de la Clase E son muy unidos entre ellos

\- Se lo pido, Koro-sensei. No me de sermones sobre compañerismo. En primera si un día me viera en un problema ellos no me ayudarían, al contrario, celebrarían la situación. En segunda igual no los necesitaría, toda la vida he resuelto mis cosas por mi mismo sin que nadie me auxilie y planeo que así siga siendo. Y en tercera, yo accedí a este absurdo traslado por mi deseo de saber que sucede en este lugar, una vez que esto acabe podré dejarlo atrás y continuar en la Clase A, así que no espere que me involucre con usted o cualquiera de esos tontos – concluyó Asano antes de entrar al edificio sin darle tiempo al profesor de darle alguna respuesta

" _Que problema"_ pensó Koro-sensei antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Y mientras tanto, en la Clase A:

\- Ya casi hace un día entero en la Clase END ¿Creen que Asano-kun esté bien? – preguntó Ren preocupado

\- Quien sabe… - dijo Koyama

\- Deberíamos visitarlo a su casa en la tarde o hablarle por teléfono y preguntarle cómo le fue – propuso Araki

\- Claro, como si fuera a ser sincero y contarnos – exclamo Seo con sarcasmo – no se preocupen, Asano es fuerte y seguro estará bien sin nuestra ayuda, así siempre ha sido ¿o no?

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

\- Muy bien chicos, eso será todo por el día de hoy, ahora vayan a alistarse para su clase con Karasuma-sensei

\- ¡Siii! – respondieron casi todos a la vez que iban saliendo del salón

\- Nagisa-kun espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo, por favor

\- Si, Koro-sensei

En el campus principal se tienen vestidores con lockers y regaderas individuales que les daba ciertas comodidades a los estudiantes antes y después de tomar Educación Física, pero claro, las cosas no son así en la Clase E, pero, a diferencia de los muchos rumores que corren sobre su mala fama, los baños no son sucios o en exceso pequeños, como todo en ese lugar, se encuentran bien cuidados y aseados, no tienen la capacidad de contar con amplios vestidores, pero si les da el espacio suficiente a los chicos y chicas para cambiarse sin molestia, solo que igual se trataba de algo inaceptable para Asano el tener que cambiarse frente a los otros, así que entró a uno de los cubículos del baño para cambiarse mientras repasaba en su cabeza todos los acontecimientos hasta ahora.

" _Qué día tan cansado, y eso que apenas es el primero, no es posible que no solamente en matemáticas, sino que en las demás materias estos idiotas estén más adelantados que nosotros. Siempre pensé que gracias a mi intelecto y estudios privados sería el alumno más adelantado, pero no, tampoco es como si estos sujetos me llevaran un exceso de ventaja, pero no puedo terminar de creerlo"._

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando finalmente se cambio de ropa y salió del baño se percató de que nadie estaba por ahí, sin duda ya debían estar en el patio.

" _Mejor me apresuro, no quisiera que ese profesor con su cara de enfado me reprenda y menos frente a todos"_

Justo como lo estaba sospechando, todos sus compañeros se encontraban en el patio junto con Karasuma-sensei.

\- Llegas tarde

\- Lo sé, y no se repetirá – es lo más que podía decir, porque ni loco pensaba disculparse

\- Eso espero, ¿todavía falta alguien? ¿dónde esta Nagisa?

\- Koro-sensei le pidió quedarse – explicó Kayano

\- Ah bien, gracias Kayano

En lo que ellos platicaban el joven pelinaranja se quedo observando los uniformes de los demás. El reglamento estipulaba que el uniforme deportivo consistiera en una playera blanca con el logo de Kunugigaoka del lado derecho, un pantalón deportivo azul y a juego la chaqueta del mismo color, así era como él llevaba su uniforme, pero los demás tenían una especie de traje especial que no tenía nada que ver con un simple uniforme escolar, se veían cómodos pero resistentes, a leguas se notaba que se trata de ropa nada barata ni común, así que se preguntaba de dónde las habrán sacado.

" _¿Será algún tipo de prestación por parte del gobierno para llevar a cabo el asesinato del pulpo?"_

\- Lo que haremos el día de hoy es que formarán equipos de dos o tres personas y practicaran su ataque y defensiva con los cuchillos

\- ¡¿Quéééé?! Exclamaron varias voces

\- Pero, Karasuma-sensei, hace mucho que dejamos esos ejercicios, ya no son nada difíciles para nosotros – replico Okano

\- ¿Por qué no seguimos con el parkour? – pregunto a su vez Mimura

\- Porque se los estoy diciendo, vamos no se quejen y a trabajar, en cuanto regrese Nagisa trabajas con él Karma, Asano tú vienes conmigo

Si bien aún se escuchaba una que otra queja ya nadie armo alboroto y Asano se acerco cauto hacia Karasuma-sensei.

\- Durante el festival escolar, y más propiamente en el evento de derribar el poste, me pude dar cuenta de que tienes conocimientos en artes marciales

\- ¿Eh? Si, así es, mi padre consideró que sería lo mejor para mi formación el tener buen desarrollo tanto de mente como de cuerpo, y me metió a clases de karate y tae kwon do

\- Bien, no puedo ponerte a hacer los mismo ejercicios que a los demás puesto que no tienes los conocimientos necesarios – si Karasuma-sensei notó el gesto de molestia de Asano ante tales palabras no se supo – pero tampoco puedo volver a lo básico, sería injusto para los demás, así que durante nuestras clases practicaras conmigo tu estilo de pelea para así mejorarlo, también te daré lecciones de parkour que no creo que te tomen mucho trabajo y así pueda incluirte en nuestras actividades ¿entendido?

\- Mmmgn, si, lo entiendo

\- Ponte en guardia

Algo apartados de ellos los demás chicos estaban ocupados practicando sus puñaladas, o eso fue hasta que Kimura llamo la atención de todos.

\- Miren eso, Karasuma-sensei esta teniendo una pelea contra Asano

\- Asano-kun es muy bueno ¿verdad? – comentó Takaoka admirada

\- Si, pero aún le falta para derrotar a Karasuma-sensei – dijo Maehara

\- Karasuma-sensei es tan genial – declaro Kurahashi con corazones en los ojos

\- ¡Oigan, chicos!

\- Ah Nagisa-kun, al fin llegas

\- Si, tarde más de lo que pensé con Koro-sensei y de ahí me fui a cambiar el uniforme

\- Karasuma nos puso a practicar con los cuchillos, pero todos mejor estamos viendo el duelo que tienen esos dos – y Maehara señalo al lugar del encuentro

\- Increíble… - susurró el peliazul asombrado

\- ¡Keh! Yo más bien creo que es un presumido – opino molesto Terasaka

No fue demasiado larga la pelea entre esos dos, claro que el ganador fue Karasuma-sensei, por muy bueno y hábil que fuera Asano aún le faltaba la experiencia del mayor, pero mostró su fuerza y deseo de demostrar todo lo que vale.

\- Es suficiente, ahora tengo una idea general de tus debilidades y fortalezas así que pensaré en como trabajar contigo – explico Karasuma a Asano antes de voltear a donde se encontraba el resto - Y veo que el resto de ustedes no hizo lo que les indique – esas palabras lograron poner nerviosos a los chicos, no querían terminar siendo castigados por desobediencia - ya que, igual no esperaba que me obedecieran, no tiene caso hacer nada más así que se termino la clase por hoy, vayan por sus cosas y vayan a casa

\- ¡Siiii!

Dicho y hecho, todos se apresuraron en volver a cambiarse la ropa e ir al salón por sus cosas, había que aprovechar el poder salir un poco más temprano de clases para variar, igual les hubiera gustado quedarse e incluso platicar con Karasuma y Asano sobre su reciente encuentro, pero seguramente el pelinaranja no querría hacerlo y terminaría ignorándolos, así que mejor por ese día le daban por su lado, total, lo tendrían un mes para sacarle conversación y, con suerte, saber las causas que lo llevaron a la Clase E. el edificio viejo se fue vaciando rápidamente, solo quedaban en el salón Koro-sensei y Asano, quien espero sentado hasta que todos los demás se fueran, tal vez eso se debía a la vieja costumbre de hacer eso mismo en el campus principal tras terminar las clases, porque fuera de eso no podía pensar en alguna otra razón para no haberse marchado, incluso Ritsu estaba en modo de descanso. Estaba a punto de retirarse, pero escuchó la voz de su nuevo profesor llamándolo.

\- Asano-kun, antes de que te vayas quisiera platicar contigo

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Durante la clases me pude dar cuenta de que hubo temas que no te fueron sencillos de comprender, pero igual no levantaste la mano cuando pregunte si había dudas

\- Mnngg- no esperaba que ese amarillo y extraño profesor se fuera a dar cuenta de ello, pero tampoco es como si fuera a pedir ayuda y mostrarse débil ante los demás

\- Asano-kun, no tiene nada de malo que pidas ayuda, a final de cuentas, estamos en una escuela y yo soy tu profesor, mi deber es enseñarte y apoyarte cuando no comprendas las cosas, con todos tengo algún método especial que les ayuda en sus estudios y si tú me lo permites también quiero auxiliarte y que formes tus armas con las que pelear adecuadamente…

\- No lo necesito, si tengo dudas estudiare por mi cuenta

\- Que no te ciegue el orgullo, se que eres perfectamente capaz de estudiar por tu cuenta, pero déjame ayudarte, no es bueno que te confíes demasiado, igual le paso a Karma cuando…

\- ¡No me compare con Akabane! No soy como sus demás estudiantes y sabré salir de mis problemas por mi cuenta, con permiso… - muy enojado tomo sus cosas y salió casi corriendo del salón

\- Mmmmnhm, tendré que pensar en alguna manera de ayudarlo

Ya estando fuera del edificio Asano empezó a caminar con un paso más tranquilo, aunque igual seguía enojado, enojado con ese pulpo por compararlo con el idiota de Akabane y enojado consigo mismo porque es consiente de que, por primera vez, no salió de la escuela dominando al cien por ciento lo visto en clase. Cuando su padre le indico que tenía que trasladarse de clase pensó, con horror, que sus estudios se verían afectados por el ritmo de la Clase E y tuvo razón, pero al mismo tiempo no. Tendría que llegar a casa y repasar varias cosas, porque no pensaba quedar como un tonto en frente de nadie, así tuviera que desvelarse estudiando demostraría que él, Asano Gakushū, era superior a todos los perdedores de la 3-E.

\- Demostraré que yo soy superior

 **Continuara…**

Tarde un día más de lo que había dicho, pero al menos ya subí el segundo capítulo. Como pudieron darse cuenta, en este capítulo me centre exclusivamente en Asano durante su primer día con la Clase E, en el siguiente hablaré sobre las reacciones y pensamientos de los demás alumnos con más detalle ante este cambio. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews.

Aprovechando, les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, es muy importante saber para mi que siguen leyendo mi fic e igual les agradezco a todos los que pusieron mi fic entre sus favoritos y alertas e igual si pueden dejarme un review, aunque sea pequeño, me harían muy feliz.

 **1:** Pequeño **spoiler** sobre Takebayashi, los que habrán leído el manga seguramente entenderán, los que solo vean el anime igual no lo comprenden porque esta parte no se hizo en animación.

Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Inusual bienvenida a la Clase 3-E

Hola a todos, de antemano les agradezco que le den una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic. La serie Ansatsu Kyoushitsu es de mis favoritas, me encantó desde el primer capítulo y conforme fui viendo la serie igual leí el manga. Mis personajes favoritos son Koro-sensei, Karma, Karasuma y Nagisa y ahora me ha venido la inspiración para escribir esta historia.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Primero que nada quisiera decirles que este fic no es un plagio de otros fics, se bien que ya se han hecho historias sobre la llegada de Asano-kun a la clase 3-E, esta es solo una versión que he creado.

Luego, los eventos que abarcan este fic son hasta el festival cultural, por lo que **(Alerta de Spoiler)** lo que tiene que ver sobre el pasado de Kayano, sus tentáculos y el pasado de Koro-sensei no se aplica, por lo menos no en este momento.

Lo que se encuentra en cursiva y entre comillas ("") son los pensamientos.

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu es propiedad de Yūsei Matsui, yo solo escribo este fic por diversión sin fines de lucro.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic será de temática **YAOI** (chicoxchico) si a alguien no le gusta este tipo de tramas será mejor que se retire, sobre advertencia no hay engaño chicos así que espero no haya reclamos, ofensas ni nada por el estilo.

En sus reviews me pude dar cuenta de que hay quienes tienen la duda sobre quien será la pareja oficial en este fic, eso aún no se los puedo decir con seguridad, pero mejor les aclaro esto de una vez. **Definitivamente** **NO** **será un** **KarmaxAsano,** no tengo nada en contra de esa pareja, pero sinceramente no me agrada del todo y no podría inspirarme en escribir sobre ellos dos juntos, así que si hay alguien que busca eso o lo espera mejor les digo que no será así.

 **Título:** Hora de un nuevo alumno

 **Capítulo 3:** Inusual bienvenida a la Clase 3-E

 _Ya estando fuera del edificio Asano empezó a caminar con un paso más tranquilo, aunque igual seguía enojado, enojado con ese pulpo por compararlo con el idiota de Akabane y enojado consigo mismo porque es consiente de que, por primera vez, no salió de la escuela dominando al cien por ciento lo visto en clase. Cuando su padre le indicó que tenía que trasladarse de clase pensó, con horror, que sus estudios se verían afectados por el ritmo de la Clase E y tuvo razón, pero al mismo tiempo no. Tendría que llegar a casa y repasar varias cosas, porque no pensaba quedar como un tonto en frente de nadie, así tuviera que desvelarse estudiando demostraría que él, Asano Gakushū, era superior a todos los perdedores de la 3-E._

 _\- Demostraré que yo soy superior_

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Ya de regreso a su casa, Gakushū abrió la puerta de modo brusco, tenía toda la intención de encerrarse en su habitación y estudiar lo que restaba de día y gran parte de la noche, pero su plan se vino abajo cuando, otra vez, encontró a su padre sentado en la sala, aparentemente, esperando a que el joven pelinaranja regresara de la escuela y discutir sobre su primer día en la Clase E.

\- Bienvenido, Asano-kun

\- ¿A qué se debe esta nueva costumbre tuya de llegar a casa antes de lo usual?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo llegar y preguntar sobre el día escolar de mi hijo y aliviar mis preocupaciones paternales?

\- Ja, como si de veras te preocupara, lo que te interesa es saber de que modo fui humillado por esos idiotas

\- Cree lo que quieras, Asano-kun, pero lo cierto es que quiero conocer los detalles sobre tu día

\- Si tanto te interesa ¿por qué no vas con el pulpo a preguntarle o al cara dura de Karasuma-sensei?

\- De modo que no me dirás nada

\- No, y ahora, si me disculpas, debo de ir a estudiar – estaba a punto de retirarse cuando de nueva cuenta escuchó la voz de su progenitor que lo hizo detenerse

\- ¿Y no tuviste ningún problema con el nivel que llevan en la Clase E?

\- Es curioso que me preguntes eso, dime una cosa ¿cómo es posible que el nivel de la Clase E sea más adelantado que el de las demás clases, incluyendo a la Clase A?

\- ¿Es acaso tanta la diferencia?

\- No evadas mi pregunta, se supone que los de la Clase E son lo de peor promedio a comparación de los demás alumnos de Kunugigaoka, es una de las razones por la que son objeto de burla y desprecio

\- Eso es verdad, te diré, yo no tengo nada que ver con el nivel que los de la Clase E hayan alcanzado, todo eso es trabajo de Koro-sensei

\- ¿Y tú se lo permites?

\- No es como si me preocupara lo que haga ese pulpo, al final serán los de la Clase A quienes obtengan el mejor promedio, si saben lo que les conviene, y así mi sistema pedagógico probará ser el más efectivo

A pesar de que usaba su típico tono calmo y confiado, por alguna razón, para Asano-kun parecía que su padre no estaba contándole toda la verdad y sabiendo que no le diría nada más, mejor lo dejo ser y se encaminó hacia su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la chaqueta y corbata del uniforme y picar un poco del almuerzo que no comió en la escuela antes de dedicarse por completo a sus estudios. Antes de que se diera cuenta se estaba terminado el día y, por más que lo intentaba, no podía terminar de entender lo visto en clase, estaba completamente seguro de que estaría bien por su cuenta, tenía por un lado tres libros de texto distintos enfocados en matemáticas y por el otro su libreta con los ejercicios de tarea apuntados, algunos de los problemas fueron fáciles de resolver, pero los últimos tres le estaban costando trabajo, pues no llegaba al resultado que debía de alcanzar.

\- No lo entiendo, en qué parte es la que estoy fallando – dijo en voz alta tan enfocado en sus cosas, que no notó una inusual figura asomándose por la ventana que tenía enfrente

\- Me parece que te falta un cálculo, la falta de ese resultado es lo que te da problemas

\- La falta de… qué… - y al alzar la mirada se encontró con la redonda y amarilla cara de su nuevo profesor, lo que provocó que se asustara y terminara levantándose rápidamente y de camino tirar su silla - ¡Ahhggh! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Perdona si te asuste, pero vine para ayudarte con tu tarea – aclaró Koro-sensei mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitación

\- No me asuste, me asombre que es diferente y no necesito de su ayuda – orgullo antes que otra cosa

\- Yo creo que si, has estado mucho tiempo frente a esa hoja de ejercicios y no puedes terminar

\- ¿Hace cuando tiempo exactamente me esta espiando?

\- Desde que llegaste a tu casa, pero no estuve aquí todo el tiempo, tuve que ir a ver a otros de tus compañeros y fui regresando

\- Pues ayúdelos a ellos, descubriré por mi cuenta donde esta el error y lo superare

\- Esta bien, como tú quieras, pero recuerda lo que te dije, el realizar todas las operaciones y cálculos requeridos es esencial para alcanzar el resultado deseado – y antes de que el otro pudiera hablar, Koro-sensei salió volando por la ventana, todavía debía ir con Terasaka y ayudarlo con su tarea antes de regresar a la escuela y ver sus telenovelas con la ayuda de Ritsu, mientras que Gakushū intentaba olvidar el reciente suceso para volver a sus deberes

\- Vaya con ese sujeto, ahora veamos, me parece que hace falta un cálculo más ¡Claro! Ese es el problema – y tras reflexionar una vez más en sus ejercicios al fin pudo terminarlos de manera correcta sin querer aceptar que lo logró gracias a Koro-sensei.

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Por otro lado, en el viejo edificio de la clase 3-E aún se encontraba Karasuma en la sala de maestros, acaba a de terminar su trabajo de ese día y antes de poder retirarse le llegó una llamada de Bitch-sensei, quien se encontraba en una misión especial de espiar a un conocido empresario sospechoso de efectuar tráfico de drogas y armas que le permitieran solventar deudas que llevaron a su compañía a la bancarrota, esta vez no tenía que asesinarlo, pero si acercarse lo suficiente para obtener información de sus negocios turbios.

\- **¿Y cómo les fue a los chicos?**

\- Como lo imaginaba, en un principio se alteraron ante la llegada de Asano al salón de clases

\- **No les debió dar mucha gracia ver a su mayor rival en su terreno**

\- No, pero después fueron asimilando la noticia e incluso intentaron acercarse a él en son de paz, pero los rechazó rotundamente

\- **¿Tú viste todo eso**?

\- Los estaba observando desde la puerta

\- **Parece ser que habrá ciertos problemas de convivencia**

\- Lo sé, igual le deje en claro a Asano que mientras dure su estancia en esta clase será tratado como un alumno más, así que sería bueno que lo tuvieras en cuenta

\- **¿Insinúas que le daría preferencia a ese niño odioso y sabelotodo sobre mis queridos mocosos?** – reclamó Irina con tono quejumbroso y molesto

\- Si, eso insinuó

\- **Karasuma… eres un grosero**

\- ¿Segura de que regresaras pasado mañana?

\- **Si, no tuve ningún problema en realidad, fue más fácil de lo que pensé**

\- Muy bien

\- **Bueno te dejo, cuídate Karasuma, saluda a los mocosos de mi parte y piensa mucho en mi**

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

\- Y finalmente hemos terminado los deberes de hoy

\- Si, muchas gracias por venir a mi casa y ayudarme con los ejercicios de matemáticas, Karma-kun

\- De nada, Nagisa-kun

\- Como compensación me gustaría invitarte a cenar ¿te parece bien?

\- Mmmhnm ok, pero ¿no se enojará tu mamá?

\- No te preocupes, a decir verdad mi mamá ha cambiado mucho desde esa vez que fue a la escuela y luego con lo del festival escolar, pero igual me avisó que hoy trabajaría horas extras y llegara tarde a casa

\- Entiendo, entonces acepto encantado esa invitación a cenar, además de que no sería correcto que deje a una damisela sola por la noche

\- ¡Karma-kun!

\- Jajaja, es broma, es broma

\- Mawww, ¿qué te gustaría cenar?

\- Te diría que lo que sea esta bien, pero se me antoja oyakodon(1)

\- Me parece bien

Juntos se encaminaron hacia la cocina donde Nagisa demostró sus habilidades culinarias al preparar la cena siendo observado por Karma, quien había intentado ofrecer su ayuda, pero el peliazul siempre argumentaba que él quería hacer la cena para el pelirrojo como pago por su ayuda, además de que quería ser un buen anfitrión, cuando todo estuvo listo entre los dos pusieron la mesa y empezaron a disfrutar de su cena en silencio, hasta que Karma empezó a hablar.

\- Esto esta delicioso Nagisa-kun

\- Gracias, que bueno que te gusta

\- Algún día serás una excelente esposa

\- ¡Karma-kun!

\- Jajajaja, perdón, perdón no me pude resistir, pero en serio me gusta tu comida

\- Oye, ¿qué opinas de la llegada de Asano-kun a nuestra clase?

\- A decir verdad no me interesa, ya sea en el campus o en nuestro edificio al final ese sujeto no nos soporta, aunque a decir verdad es genial tener un blanco nuevo para burlarme

\- Supongo…

\- ¿A ti te interesa ese sujeto?

\- Bueno, se que nunca ha sido agradable con nosotros y no actuó muy bien hoy cuando Isogai y los demás quisieron conversar con él, pero sin importar las razones de su traslado, ha de ser difícil para él encontrarse en nuestra clase sin ninguno de sus amigos

\- Dirás lacayos, entonces sientes pena por Asano

\- Un poco si, de verdad espero que este mes no se complique, ni para él ni para nosotros

\- No tienes que preocuparte Nagisa-kun, no creo que ese sujeto sea tan idiota como para atacarnos en nuestro propio territorio, porque si lo intenta yo mismo le daré una lección que jamás olvidara – declaró divertido Karma con una enorme y macabra sonrisa, incluso parecía que le habían salido cuernos y cola de diablo

\- Eh... s-si – cosa que asusto un poco a Nagisa sonriendo de forma nerviosa y con una gota en la cabeza

Después de eso, olvidaron el tema y siguieron cenado mientras comentaban la próxima película de Sonic Ninja, que otra vez sería dirigida por Nazzoni, lo cual era algo muy interesante para Karma, realmente admiraba ese director y la trama de Sonic Ninja siempre ha sido del gusto de Nagisa, así que ese es un tema que los ha mantenido unidos como amigos, de ahí recordaron el viaje que hicieron con Koro-sensei y Ritsu a Hawái para ir al cine.

\- Al principio me asuste un poco al viajar a la misma velocidad que Koro-sensei, pero me alegro de haberlo acompañado, fue muy divertido

\- Si, admito que también me puse algo nervioso, pero el pulpo jamás nos haría daño, incluso se preocupó de mantenernos a salvo del viento y el polvo

\- Aja, ojala pronto podamos volver a viajar con él, lastima que la nueva entrega de Sonic Ninja se estrenará hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, podríamos ir con él otra vez, pero hay que matarlo para cuando eso ocurra – declaró Nagisa con un tono de voz triste – sabes, me pesa el pensar en eso

\- Entonces no lo hagas, mientras más vueltas le des más dudas tendrás y eso entorpecerá tu desempeño para el asesinato

\- Tienes razón, ya no lo haré

\- Además no estoy seguro de querer ir al cine otra vez con el pulpo

\- ¿Eh? Pero tú dijiste que la vez pasada estuvo bien

\- Si, pero la próxima vez quiero que solo estemos tú y yo

\- ¿Por qué? Creo que es mejor cuando vamos varios, así nos divertimos más

\- Porque así tendré la oportunidad de tener una cita contigo Nagisa-kun

\- ¡¿CI-CITA?!

\- Pues si, ¿no crees que todos me envidiaran cuando me vean con una linda chica en el cine?

\- ¡Karma-kun! No soy una chica

\- Jajajajajaja, es tan fácil y divertido hacerte enojar, hasta te pones rojo

\- Tonto – murmuro Nagisa con la cara completamente roja, aguardando a que Karma y los fuertes latidos de su corazón, provocados por la idea de una cita con el pelirrojo, se calmaran

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

A la mañana siguiente Asano se dirigía, una vez más, al viejo edificio en su segundo día de clases como integrante de la Clase E, estuvo buena parte de la noche anterior estudiando, esta vez estaba seguro de poderse colocar por encima de sus demás compañeros, se encontraba un poco cansado y apenas pudo desayunar algo frugal, pero eso que importaba, ya se ocuparía de eso durante el almuerzo, primero era demostrar su superioridad, si es que primero terminaba de subir esa montaña infernal.

" _Afortunadamente estamos a finales de año y no hace calor, durante el verano subir este camino ha de ser un verdadero martirio"._

Ya una vez adentro del edificio y mientras se dirigía al salón, le sorprendió el hecho de que todo estuviera tan callado, apenas era su segundo día en ese lugar, pero esperaba que para esa hora hubiera ruido en el interior del salón de clases, tomando la hora que era ya deberían estar todos en el aula.

" _Ahora resulta que se salten clases, eso no me sorprendería si hablamos de la Clase END, eso amerita un castigo ejemplar y de esos maestros incompetentes que lo permiten"_

Pensaba el pelirrojo mientras entraba al salón, más fue mayor sus sorpresa cuando, ante él, estaban diez pistolas apuntándole y apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que una intensa lluvia de balines anti-sensei lo golpearan, e igual tuvo que volver a usar sus magníficos reflejos esquivando una serie de cuchillos anti-sensei que llegaban desde el techo, pero dada su distracción no noto cuando llegaron por detrás tres cuerpos que se abalanzaron sobre él, y aún cuando intento quitárselos de encima, no pudo liberarse.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen, bastardos?!

\- Buenos días, Asano-kun – saludó Isogai sonriente, parado justo enfrente de Asano, fue ahí cuando descubrió a casi toda la Clase E observándolo

\- Isogai, dile a tus mandriles que me suelten

\- Lamento el recibimiento tan brusco, pero pensamos que esta sería una buena forma de comunicarnos contigo

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Bueno chicos, ya pueden soltarlo – pidió Kataoka a Terasaka, Muramatsu, y Yoshida

\- Je, eso fue divertido – dijo Muramatsu

\- Keh, inmovilizarlo entre tres fue demasiado, yo solo era suficiente

\- Si, Terasaka, si… - dijo condescendiente Kataoka

\- ¿Me quieren explicar que se proponían al atacarme? Créanme que usare esto en su contra – exclamó Asano enojado

\- Tranquilo Asano-kun, te aseguro que nunca fue nuestra intención lastimarte – dijo Hara viendo todo junto a Ritsu

\- No hables por todos…

\- ¡Tesaraka, cállate! Es cierto, Asano, ayer entendimos que no podremos acercarnos a ti de manera normal, así que pensamos que esta sería una mejor bienvenida a la Clase E para ti – explicó Kataoka

\- Así que decidieron atacarme, excelente bienvenida

\- No es necesario el sarcasmo, como ya sabes nos entrenan para asesinar a nuestro profesor, lo que acabas de ver fue una de las primeras trampas que usamos contra Koro-sensei – siguió Maehara

\- Nada útil contra una criatura que viaja a Mach 20, pero funciona contra un humano normal , si se planea adecuadamente – dijo Nakamura

\- Todos nosotros nos esforzamos en nuestros intentos de asesinato, muchos de nuestros planes son en equipo y queríamos que vieras eso y que mejor manera que experimentarlo tú mismo – concluyó Isogai esperando que Asano comprendiera sus intenciones

A todos les cayó como balde de agua fría cuando supieron del repentino traslado de Asano a la Clase E, es decir, nunca se han llevado bien con el sujeto e incluso se han enfrentado a él, pero lo cierto es que no lo odian, es su rival, el objetivo de Karma de derrotar en los exámenes finales, pero nada más. Claro que se enojaron con él cuando hicieron la apuesta con los otros chicos de la Clase A, y peor aún, cuando Asano intentó que expulsaran a Isogai por su trabajo de medio tiempo teniendo como única tabla de salvación el derrotar a la Clase A en el festival deportivo. Pero también reconocen que gracias a Asano y a sus demás compañeros, la Clase E ha crecido tanto en conocimientos como en experiencia. No saben a que se debe este traslado temporal, pero mientras dure, los chicos a cargo de Koro-sensei harán que la estadía de Asano sea lo más amistosa posible.

\- No necesito de sus atenciones, al acabar el mes me iré de aquí

\- Igual eso no debe ser impedimento para que nos conozcas mejor y comprendas el modo de hacer las cosas en esta clase ¿no crees? – dijo Kanzaki con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, pero que igual trasmitía amistad

\- Si, lo que digan

\- Bueno, ya recojan todo que Koro-sensei no ha de tardar en llegar – ordenó Kataoka siendo obedecida al instante con una que otra queja que denotaba flojera por tener que limpiar

\- Buenos días a todos – saludó Nagisa desde la puerta en compañía de Karma

\- Vaya, parece que se estaban divirtiendo ¿no?

\- ¿Pero, dónde han estado Nagisa? Los estábamos esperando para que nos ayudaran con esta bienvenida para Asano-kun, pero llegaron tarde – cuestiono Kayano preocupada por su amigo peliazul

\- Lo sentimos, pero me quede dormido y como quede con Karma-kun de venir hoy juntos también hice que se retrasara

\- Si, la culpa es de Nagisa-kun por dormirse tarde anoche

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso, Karma? – se escuchó a Nakamura preguntar con un tono sospechoso y una mirada burlona

\- Porque anoche cene en su casa y como su mamá llego tarde, me quede acompañándolo un rato, tú lo sabes Nakamura, es peligroso dejar a una chica tan bonita sola por la noche

\- ¡Karma-kun!

\- Jajajaja, ay Nagisa, si dejaras de sonrojarte así créeme que Karma no te molestaría tanto

\- Mou… - dijo Nagisa con resignación antes de dirigirse hacia Asano, quien aprovecho la distracción de todos para dirigirse hacia su asiento – Buenos días, Asano-kun

\- Mmnmg buenos días – contestó el hijo del director sin mirar a Nagisa

\- ¿Te gustó tu recibimiento?

\- Uy sí, me fascinó llegar y ser atacado por cuchillos de goma y balines para terminar en el piso por culpa de tres mandriles

\- Ehh… lamento el inconveniente, solo queremos darte la bienvenida a nuestra… peculiar clase

\- No lo necesito

Poco después llegó Koro-sensei y las clases empezaron sin problema, claro que le contaron a su profesor la trampa que le pusieron a Asano y a Koro-sensei le causo risa y dijo que esa si que era una bienvenida única. Ese día no tocaba clase con Karasuma-sensei y Bitch-sensei aún no había vuelto de su misión, así que por ese día tendrían un repaso de inglés de dos horas que ayudara a los que aún se les dificultara el aprender ese idioma, ya sea en la parte oral, escrita o auditiva, con su característica velocidad, Koro-sensei fue dando apoyo a todos sus alumnos.

Antes de que llegara la hora del descanso era tiempo de tomar la clase de ciencias, así que todos salieron de su salón de clases para dirigirse al laboratorio, el cual Asano empezó a comparar con el laboratorio de clases que se usaba para la Clase A en el campus principal. Para empezar estaba el hecho de que el laboratorio de la Clase E en tamaño y fuente de luz, gracias a sus ventanas, era adecuado para albergar a la clase, pero era muy pequeño comparado al enorme laboratorio del campus principal que contaba con pizarras largas y mucha luz, tanto natural como artificial, también esas mesas de trabajo para cuatro personas tienen suficiente espacio en ellas tanto para los usuarios como para todo el material de trabajo, pero nada como las mesas largas del campus principal, las cuales si bien a veces se usaban para proyectos en equipos, también estaban adaptadas para dar a cada alumno su propio espacio de trabajo en caso de un trabajo individual.

\- Muy bien chicos, cuando estén todos en sus sitios les repartiré los materiales que usaran por equipos, recuerden que debemos ser muy cuidadoso con nuestro material ya que cuesta ser reemplazado

Y esa era una tercera cuestión, parece ser que en la Clase E, el surtimiento de material didáctico es limitado, no es como si en el campus principal fuera diferente, igual debían ser cuidadosos con las cosas, pero siempre había a la mano todo lo necesario de manera generosa. Asano no está acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo, y cuando lo hace se asegura de ser el líder, y estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión eso no será del todo posible, al menos no sin una que otra queja por parte de los compañeros con los que tenga que trabajar, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando ese chico de cabellera azul se le acercó.

-Asano-kun, ¿quieres trabajar con nosotros? - refiriéndose a si mismo, Karma, y Kayano

Asano estaba a punto de decir, otra vez, que no necesitaba de ellos y que preferiría estar solo, pero al ver el rostro de Nagisa se dio cuenta de que ese chico realmente quería trabajar con él, lo cual era ilógico, jamás había tratado con Nagisa y tampoco era su intención el empezar a hacerlo, claramente Asano demostró su molestia al tener que estar en la Clase E, así que no podía entender la actitud amistosa que al parecer quería Nagisa, y varios de los otros alumnos, tener para con él, pero después de reflexionar un poco Asano llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor aceptar para terminar lo más pronto posible con esa clase, pero quedaba un problema.

\- No pienso trabajar con Akabane

\- Tampoco es como si yo quisiera tu insoportable compañía – respondió Karma ganándose una mirada desafiante de Asano y una suplicante de Nagisa – pero como es Nagisa-kun quien tan amablemente te invito no tengo más remedio que aguantar mis impulsos de querer molestarte

Así que, ambos chicos se tragaron la molestia y empezaron a trabajar en el experimento que les encargó Koro-sensei, no era nada complicado, pero era palpable el ambiente tenso de ese grupo. Tanto Nagisa como Kayano no estaban conscientes de la situación, los dos chicos con sus sonrisas manejaban sus tareas sin problema, eran Karma y Asano los que no estaban cómodos. Por un lado, Karma ignoraba a Asano porque sabía que si lo trataba terminarían discutiendo y no tenía las más mínima gana de ganarse un castigo por pelear en clase, mientras que Asano estaba confundido, estaba seguro de que Akabane aprovecharía esos momentos para fastidiarlo y hacerle bromas sobre el tener que ser parte de la 3-E, quizá se deba a que apenas es su segundo día en esa clase, pero igual le asombra que el pelirrojo no haya hecho ni un intento por molestarlo, así no es Karma, o por lo menos no como él lo imagina y como otras personas se lo han descrito.

Al final de la clase, Koro-sensei fue revisando los trabajos de todos y después de una que otra corrección por aquí y por allá, con excepción del trabajo de equipo de Okuda-san que tuvo todo a la perfección, todo el mundo empezó a salir al patio para tomar su descanso y comer sus almuerzos, claro que Koro-sensei aprovechó para salir volando y comprar dulces en alguna parte del mundo. Rápidamente todos se reunieron con sus respectivos grupos de amigos para charlar y relajarse, a excepción de Asano, quien aún queriendo mantener una actitud de alerta ante cualquier eventualidad, no podía simplemente ignorar haber sido atacado esa misma mañana, se sentó en los escalones afuera del edificio donde tenía una perfecta vista de todos sus compañeros y así vigilarlos mejor, solo que esta vez sacó su almuerzo para no quedarse con hambre.

De cualquier forma, no fue necesario el estar tan atento a las cosas, durante todo el descanso nadie se le acercó, ni siquiera en plan amistoso, y eso se debía a que los chicos, si bien querían acercársele, igual le daban su espacio para que no se sintiera asfixiado, de todas maneras el descanso pasó muy rápido, pero no hubo mucho por destacar de lo que quedó de día. Como ya estaban próximos los exámenes finales Koro-sensei tomaba algunas sesiones de estudio con sus alumnos donde podía tratar sus dudas tanto de temas ya vistos como de los más recientes.

También quiso ayudar a Asano, pero él no lo aceptaba, argumentando que estaba bien estudiando por sí solo, cosa que respetaba Koro-sensei a medias, porque le daba su espacio, pero usando su super velocidad e aseguraba de que los ejercicios y trabajos de Asano estuvieran correctos, de no ser así hubiera intervenido como su papel de maestro se lo exige así le gustara a Asano o no. Al finalizar el día, todos empezaban a tomar sus cosas para ir a casa o para pasear un rato en compañía de los amigos,

\- Hasta mañana, Nagisa

\- Hasta mañana, Kayano

\- Nagisa-kun, ¿hoy necesitas que te ayude con tu tarea otra vez?

\- Gracias Karma-kun, pero creo que hoy terminé la tarea sin dificultades, además de que ayer te quite mucho tiempo de estudio

\- No te preocupes por eso, te ayude y te ayudaré con todo gusto si lo necesitas

\- Gracias – susurró Nagisa mientras se sonrojaba de una manera adorable, cosa que puso nervioso al pelirrojo, haciéndolo actuar como mejor sabe

\- No hay de que, después de todo no puedo evitar ayudarte sabiendo lo increíblemente torpe que eres con los números

\- ¡Karma-kun!

\- Jeje

Mientras ellos seguían dentro de su mundo, no notaron que eran observados por Asano, a quien le entraba una enorme confusión al verlos. Estaba consciente de que el modo de actuar de Karma era a través de las bromas y violencia, por lo que era confuso el ahora verle como un simple muchacho que le dedique su tiempo y atención a otra persona en busca de su afecto, porque, por favor, era bastante obvio que las intenciones de Karma iban más allá a las de alguien solidario que busca auxilia a un compañero con sus tareas. Y no es que le causará algún tiempo de problema que se tratara de dos chicos varones, para Asano las relaciones románticas siempre serán un obstáculo, un factor innecesario en la búsqueda de la grandeza personal, ya sea con un chico o chica. Por lo que entonces, era confuso ver a Karma tan entregado, tan dispuesto hacia otra persona, además de que eso no encajaba con el chico grosero, burlón, que gusta de humillarlo con ese otro chico sonrojado y perdido por el peliazul.

\- Se nota que ellos se quieren mucho ¿no es así? – escuchó Asano detrás suyo, descubriendo que se trataba de aquella inteligencia artificial, Ritsu

\- No es precisamente eso lo que estaba pensando

\- Lo cual no quita que me des la razón en ello, Asano-kun

\- El apego con las personas solo son distracciones

\- ¿En serio crees eso?

\- Por supuesto, si Karma desea malgastar su tiempo en esas tonterías en lugar de pulir sus habilidades para hacerme frente eso no es problema mío – reafirmaba Asano mientras veía como Karma salía del salón junto con Nagisa – yo debo ir a casa a estudiar

\- Asano-kun antes de que te vayas, quería decirte que si necesitas ayuda estoy para servirte

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Y cómo?

\- Si bien yo fui diseñada con el único propósito de destruir a Koro-sensei, desde que llegue a este lugar he ido modificando y actualizando mis funciones al grado de que ahora pude desarrollar una personalidad propia, así como herramientas que sirvan a mis compañeros para su labor de asesinato y para su vida cotidiana

\- ¿Herramientas, como cuáles?

\- Si me lo permites… - y casi al instante empezó a sonar el teléfono celular de Asano guardado en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, al sacarlo el pelinaranja observó a Ritsu en la pantalla – instale en los teléfonos celulares de todos los chicos de la 3-E, así como acabo de hacer en el tuyo, una aplicación que me permita tener una constante comunicación con ellos, de esta forma les apoyo con búsquedas por la red, notificarles sobre distintas cosas y estar al tanto sobre cómo se encuentra cada uno

\- ¿Y piensas estar ahora también en mi celular?

\- A menos que esto te genere algún problema, pero yo también soy tu compañera y quisiera serte de apoyo y utilidad en el tiempo que estés en esta clase

\- Feh, como si eso me hiciera falta, pero está bien, de algo me has de servir – respondió a la vez que volvía a guardar su teléfono celular y se encaminaba hacia la salida sin decir nada más

El segundo día de clases en el aula 3-E ha terminado, podríamos decir que esta vez Asano se va sin penas ni victorias, pero sabe que no debe confiarse, todavía le quedaban varios días por estar a cargo de Koro-sensei, de estar al lado de quien considera su mayor rival y del grupo de estudiantes que lo ha venido retando una y otra vez a lo largo del ciclo escolar. Por lo pronto no le queda más que volver a casa para estudiar, no tiene idea de que es lo que le espera al día siguiente, solo tiene noción de que tendrá clase con la profesora de idiomas a cargo de esa clase, Irina Jelavić, no sabe mucho de ella, más lo que se comenta en los pasillos del campus principal sobre una sexy profesora rubia, cosa que no le interesa a Asano pero es difícil no escuchar esos comentarios cuando todos sus compañeros varones se exaltan con el tema.

" _Igual no es necesario que me preocupe por ella, una mujer que al parecer tiene una enorme fijación por su apariencia física no ha de ejercer como buena docente o siquiera una regular, de cualquier modo hoy deberé repasar mi lecciones de inglés, no hay olvidar que fui superado por Nakamura Rio por un punto en esa materia en los anteriores exámenes"._

 **Continuara…**

Chicos sé que los defraude al no actualizar cuando había prometido hacerlo, y peor aún tarde meses en volver a subir un capítulo de este fic, no voy a darles excusas pero si me siento muy apenada al no haber cumplido con lo que había dicho y ofrezco una disculpa. Pero si quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que aún con mi atraso me siguieron dejando reviews y marcando como favorito y en alerta mi fic. Muchas gracias de corazón y espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

A lo mejor piensan que no pasó gran cosa en esta entrega, pero esa es la idea, que todo fluya de manera lenta y gradual, es mi intención que este mes sea muy largo para Asano lleno de nuevas experiencias. Si hay alguna situación o cosa en concreto que les gustaría que pasara déjenmelo saber en sus reviews y prometo tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias.

¿Qué opinan sobre Asano en una clase con Bitch-sensei?

Gracias y por favor dejen sus reviews, los espero con ansias. Saludos.

 **El Oyakodon** es uno de los **platos típicos** de la **comida japonesa** y, básicamente, consiste en arroz que suele cocinarse acompañado de cebolleta, huevos, pollo u otras carnes, combinándolos todos en una salsa especial, para finalmente, servir esta preparación en un bol o cuenco grande de arroz.


End file.
